


Blaze of a Moon Dream

by adawinry



Category: A9 | Alice Nine (Band), Jrock, Kagrra
Genre: Fluff, Japan, Japanese Character(s), Long-Term Relationship(s), M/M, Music, Musicians, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:27:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27120412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adawinry/pseuds/adawinry
Summary: Tora's dream definition.
Relationships: Akiya (Kagrra)/Tora (Alice Nine), Isshi/Nao (Kagrra)





	Blaze of a Moon Dream

**Author's Note:**

> Originally this fanfiction is in Polish. It's my own fanfiction, but I want to public it in English too.
> 
> https://adawinry.livejournal.com/120930.html
> 
> Translate by Kann (go to Kann's comics - https://tapas.io/series/Aoihito).

Dream. What is dream? Whenever we hear that word, we think of night, being tired or dreams for the future. I think of it differently. You are the dream. And your smile painting the gray reality the colors of the rainbow.

That might seem weird. A normal guy being a normal guitarist with normal habits and temper suddenly comes up with such a thought and words describing how ordinary he is compared to you.

That's funny. Do you remember our first meeting? You were leaning on a wall and thinking about something. Me, a guy from a fresh new band approached you and asked about where is the recording studio, because I got lost. You laughted, grabbed me by the hand and walked me there, like I were a little child. I thanked you and you introduced yourself and told me to ask you if I'll need some help.

Interestingly, a few days later our Nao the Pooh walked into the practice room and told us he got us a coupling tour. With your band.

Your smile, when you taught me what should I fix in my guitar solo and how to move around the stage so I won't get tangled up in wires. Your laught when Hiroto stumbled on the doorstep and fell, muttering "I'm fine". Shou talking with Isshi, Izumi exlaining to our Nao how to hit the set the cymbal and Saga deaf to all of your bassist comments. And Shin, who hid any time he saw a camera. That's what I remember from that tour.

I treated you as a friend, someone I could rely on. Someone I could turn to and see a smile, when I'm sad. I'd never think there'll be something more between us.

It felt like out of this world, when I saw Isshi kissng Nao. To this day I remember how they looked at me, smiled and walked into your recording studio. I stood there in shock until someone poked my arm. It was you. You smiled and asked if I really didn't notice how they looked at each other. I don't know what I told you then, because that time I felt this weird warmth for the first time, after looking at your smile.

Shou laughted, when I tried to tell him about my feeling, because I never fell in love with someone of the same gender as me. He said it's normal and every Japanese musician is gay or bisexual. There's not a lot of straight guys just like truth in things some people say.

Back then I didn't think I'll be laying next to you in bed. Your pale skin was iluminated by the moonlight, making you look even more beautiful than normally. Sometimes I thought every inch of your body is perfect. Not made by people, but in some magical way.

You smile in your sleep. I caress your cheek, not being able to stop myself from touching you. You grab my hand, not even waking up. I look at you for a while and fall asleep.

You're my dream, Akiya. You'll always be.

The end


End file.
